


Just for the Night

by Lactose



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Oneshot, first time writing something like this so dont hurt me, probably adding more tags later because im awful at tagging things, why cant Floyd just live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lactose/pseuds/Lactose
Summary: All he wanted was to leave for one night





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write summaries or come up with titles for shIT so dont mind that
> 
>  
> 
> hoooooo boy  
> im actually really anxious putting this out because i dunno how i feel about it or how others would ajgdjhakf
> 
> i'd originally wrote this in August of 2016 when i'd first really gotten into GTA V just for the hell of it and decided to make some edits to it now to make it better i suppose? it is/was my first time writing anything for these characters so i'm really hoping it isn't too bad ahaha ;u;

Floyd uncomfortably laid down on his side facing the wall, trying hard to ignore the loudly snoring middle-aged psychopath sleeping next to him with an arm draped over his upper thigh. He felt his eye twitch as Trevor made a loud groaning noise, scratching his groin and turning to face the other way and continue sleeping. Floyd inaudibly sighed to himself. What'd he ever do to have this happen? Was is the pencil? For as long as he'd known, he'd always been the good guy with morals, right? It just doesn't make sense. He took a glance outside where it was still dark, probably midnight, and remembered he had work tomorrow. But how was he supposed to sleep with this... this G-damn drunken psychopath that'd ruined Debra's apartment next to him?! He thought for a couple minutes before ever so slowly pushing himself up and out of bed, trying hard not to wake up Trevor. He cautiously went around grabbing whatever amount of his money he could find, his work clothes and some clean clothes, walking out of the bedroom and to the living room to find something to put them in. He ended up putting the stuff in a duffel bag he'd found and started making his way out of the apartment when he'd realized that Trevor would probably be suspicious, so he quickly scribbled a note saying "out for the night. be back after work" and left the apartment sliding on his light gray jacket in attempt to cover the ungodly pink pajamas that belonged to Debra.

On his way out, as he carefully closed the door behind him, he pulled up his phone to call a taxi. He silently waited under a streetlight across the streeth occasionally looking around, and was relieved when it finally showed up. "Where can i take 'ya?" the cab driver asked as Floyd got in, putting the bag aside and sitting next to it. "Just the nearest motel if you can, please." They nodded in response, and began driving down the dark streets lit up by street lights.

Not so long later, they'd pulled up at a pretty run down motel. It didn't look like that many people were there or anything, so maybe that was a good thing? He tipped the driver, got out with his stuff and just stared at the place for a bit. he mumbled to himself and started making his way to the front. As expected, there was of course many open rooms, so that wasn't a problem. The actual problem was the room itself. He hesitantly unlocked the door and peeked in, stepping into the room and flicking on a light. The walls were a dirty tan with what looked like mud or dirt stains, the floors probably haven't been vacuumed in weeks (or even months), and the bed was a different story. At least there weren't stains of you-know what everywhere, inappropriate writings on the walls or best of all, not being able to sleep next to Trevor. The thought instantly made him feel a little more confident in staying here for the night.

He slid off the jacket and put it aside, climbing into bed and doing his best to relax. No psychopathic meth-heads sleeping next to him. No more strong stench of alcohol and drugs. Or feces. Or anything else like that. Kinda felt like back before Trevor and Wade decided to rudely visit without warning and destroy Debra's home. He sighed and curled up, slowly shutting his eyes while thinking of the days when things were perfectly fine. Debra's gonna be back soon, and Trevor and Wade are gonna leave. He's gonna clean up the place and make it look like before they'd arrived and he'll go back to having a normal life with his fiance. he'll never have to see his so called 'cousin' ever again and-

He suddenly jumped up at the sound of loud banging at the door. He blinked and checked the time, which happened to be 2 in the morning. "Now who would be up at this hour?" Floyd lazily got up and approached the door, standing on his toes to check who was outside. "Hello? Anyone the-" He stopped mid sentence and jolted back, panicking. He sharply inhaled, gathering his bearings. 'There's no way it could be him. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me?' He quietly approached the door once again and looked through to see who it was, and his fears were confirmed. Outside his door stood Trevor, staring to the side with his arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot. He looked annoyed, but then again he always looked like that, right? At least to Floyd, he did. But anyway, what in the world was he doing here?! Floyd stepped back and glanced at the bed. Maybe if he just ignored him... He'd go away? He held his breath and started making his way back to bed when the loud banging on the door continued. "I know 'yer awake in there, Floyd. Open the fucking door before i force it open."

There really wasn't anything else he could do now and he really didn't want Trevor causing unnecessary commotion, so without hesitation he quickly unlocked the door, partially opening it just barely enough to look through. But to his misfortune, Trevor immediately kicked the door open and startled Floyd, walking into the room. He looked around the room, both eyebrows raised but still frowning. Floyd quickly released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and spoke. "Uh. H-Hello, Trevor! Sir! I-I-I was just about to-" Trevor interrupted him by putting a hand up, clearing his throat. "So, Floyd, what'ya think you're doin'? Leaving me 'n Wade alone at home. That's pretty dang rude, don'tcha think?" Floyd bit his bottom lip in anticipation, frantically gathering up the right words. "Well, T-Trevor, I-I was just. Staying here for the night so I wouldn't be late for work. Sir." Trevor just shook his head, taking a step up to Floyd (who took a step back with his hands up to his chest in defense) and staring directly into his eyes. "T-The thing is, s-sir. I-It was bad enough havin' you come over a-and almost get me fired in my own job, b-b-but if I don't make it on time th-this time, I'm gettin' fired for sure, y-y'know? A-and if I lose my job then I-I don't know what I'd do anymore and..." He aimlessly continued rambling anything that could probably save his skin while keeping a close eye on Trevor for any signs of mercy.

Trevor didn't seem convinced, to his dismay. "Mmhm. And is that all?" Floyd quickly nodded and defensively held his hands in front of his face in response, his lip trembling in anticipation. But instead, to his luck, Trevor just continued staring daggers at Floyd with intimidation. At least he wasn't yelling. "So you're tellin' me that you'd rather be over here, alone, rather than at home with your two cousins who came to visit you from far away. 'Cause that's just about what I'm getting here, Floyd." The younger man swallowed the knot in his throat, putting his hand on the back of his neck and remained staring at the floor in front of him. "W-Well... I just thought.. Wait, how'd you even find-" "Not important. We'll discuss that later. But anyway, you thought what?" Trevor seemed impatient, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms. "I-I thought I'd just stay here for the night, a-and that's the whole dang truth." Trevor's gaze still didn't falter. Why did he have to make this so difficult? He hadn't even asked for Trevor and Wade to visit in the first place, so none of it was really his fault in the first place.

The two stood in an awkward (or at least on Floyd's half) silence, Trevor seemingly having no problem as Floyd fidgeted around uncomfortably. "L-Look, sir. Can we please just deal with this later tomorrow? After work? I don't want'a lose my job and I just need this one night." he said, as Trevor heavily sighed and rubbed his nose. "Fine. Fine fine fine. But only under one circumstance;" He immediately held a finger pointed at Floyd's face without warning, "If you're not back by the time I'm done, then there's gonna be an issue. I'll even go outta my way to search and find you myself if I have'ta, so don't make this more difficult. And one last thing, you ain't allowed to leave like this ever again. Are we clear?" Floyd almost immediately nodded despite desperately wanting to disagree and watched as Trevor made his way back to the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Floyd standing in the middle of the motel room completely mortified. He got off lucky.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and locked the door, trudging over and sitting on the edge of the bed whilst staring at the floor. His heart was practically beating out of his chest and even though he was exhausted he was more awake than before with even more going through his mind. Did he really just agree to never leave his own home at night and was basically forcing himself to stay with Trevor and Wade against his own will? As if things weren't bad as is. It's a good thing they should be gone soon anyway... right? They're just visiting. And by the time they're gone and Debra's back, he'll be back to his normal life for good.

Laying back and staring at the ceiling, he continued repeating 'they're leaving soon' over and over again until eventually drifting away.  
"They're just visiting."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~but what he doesnt know~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> in the original version it'd ended at Floyd just sitting on the end of the bed and was just left like that, so i decided to add some stuff to the end as well as change a couple of the things inbetween to try and make it more accurate i guess? aaa heck idk
> 
> thank you for reading though!! i'm absolutely down for corrections (i know i probably made a few mistakes in spelling/grammar/word use), critiques/criticism and even title/summary suggestions since i'm still a beginner at this and i want to improve even though i don't know if i'll continue writing these types of things, but i still do wish to get better :')


End file.
